According to the state of the art, compounds, which have both hydroxyl and sulfonate groups in the molecule, are used to modify polymers, which can be prepared by polyaddition or polycondensation procedures. One possibility of using such compounds is the modification of polyurethanes; by incorporating hydrophilic groups in the polymer, the self-dispersibility of the polyurethanes and the stability of the dispersions obtained are improved significantly. A summary of the chemistry and technology of the preparation of aqueous polyurethane systems by incorporating hydrophilizing modifying agents is presented in the journal, "Die Angewandte Makromolekulare Chemie", Volume 98 (1981), pages 133 to 165.
German Patent No. 2,410,862 discloses such modifying agents, known as ionic chain extenders. They contain ether structures and are dihydroxysulfonates of the general formula ##STR1## wherein A and B may be the same or different and represent linear or branched alkylene groups with 1-6 carbon atoms, the total number of carbon atoms in A and B being not greater than 7 nor less than 3,
R is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or phenyl, PA1 X is NH.sub.4 or an alkali metal and PA1 n is a number from 1 to 30.
The modifying agent thus has only one SO.sub.3 X group, which is on the starter alcohol. Other dihydroxysulfonates are described in the German Patent No. 2,437,218. Here also the products have only one sulfonate group.
German Patent No. 3,407,563 is concerned with sulfonated polyoxyalkylene ethers of the formula EQU R.sup.1 CH.sub.2 O-(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O-).sub.n (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O-).sub.m CH.sub.2 CHR.sup.3 CH.sub.2 -SO.sub.3 X
wherein ##STR2## R.sup.2 =CH.sub.3 --, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 --, C.sub.3 H.sub.7 --, R.sup.3 =H-- or CH.sub.3 --, X=H--, alkali metal or ammonium ion, n=0 to 100, m=0 to 50, n+m.gtoreq.1. The compounds are synthesized by the free radical addition of a compound of formula HSO.sub.3 X in a known manner in the presence of catalysts and, if necessary, at an elevated temperature to a compound of the formula EQU R.sup.1 CH.sub.2 O--(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O--).sub.n (C.sub.3 H.sub.6 O--).sub.m CH.sub.2 CR.sup.3 .dbd.CH.sub.2
These compounds may be used as the sole or as shared polyol components for the preparation of curable adhesives on polyurethane basis and bring about an increase in the combined tension and shear resistance and in the roller peel strength of the adhesive bonds.